Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of detecting a deviation of a travel path of a vehicle which can prevent a traveling vehicle from deviating from a travel path irrespective of an intention of a driver by using state information of a motor driven power steering apparatus and the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
With the increasing electronization in vehicle components, there has been a growing interest on the functional safety of the vehicle increase, and vehicle related businesses take great interests in ISO26262, which is an international standard on the functional safeties of vehicles.
Accordingly, efforts to provide steering apparatuses satisfying ISO26262 have been focused to accelerate in the field of Motor Driven Power Steering (MDPS) apparatuses of vehicles.
According to the related art, breakdown detection performance has been sought to be increased when a breakdown occurs to secure the functional safety of a motor driven power steering apparatus, and problems which can be generated due to a breakdown of the motor driven power steering apparatus include no-steering (or locking).
The term “no steering” refers to a situation in which a steering torque of a driver and a motor torque are offset such that steering becomes impossible if the motor torque has the same magnitude as that of the steering torque of the driver in a direction opposite to that of the steering torque of the driver when the steering torque of the driver occurs for turning while the vehicle is driven at a predetermined speed or higher.
FIG. 1 is a view showing no steering occurring when a vehicle travels according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the motor driven power steering apparatus breaks down, the vehicle fails to turn but moves forwards when the driver desires to turn.
That is, if a breakdown such as no steering occurs in the motor driven power steering apparatus, the vehicle moving forwards at point 1 of FIG. 1 fails to turn but moves forwards due to a steering lock even if a turn has been attempted.
In this way, when a dangerous situation such as no steering occurs as the motor driven power steering apparatus breaks down during a travel of the vehicle, a big accident may occur as the vehicle deviates from a normal travel path irrespective of an intention of the driver.
According to a related art, by focusing only on the function of the motor driven power steering apparatus when the motor driven power steering apparatus breaks down, a current supplied to the motor of the steering apparatus is immediately interrupted to stop an operation of the motor driven power steering apparatus without considering a state of the vehicle when a breakdown, which is expected to be dangerous, occurs.
However, if a breakdown of the steering apparatus is detected by focusing only on the function of the motor driven power steering apparatus according to the present disclosure, a system for monitoring an added function when a function of the motor driven power steering apparatus is added is required so that the system becomes complex.
Further, since a phenomenon such as no steering occurs not necessarily when the motor driven power steering apparatus breaks down, there is a need to consider a state of the vehicle in order to accurately detect a phenomenon such no steering.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.